


Family Tradition

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snape100's “Snape's New Year's Resolutions” challenge in 2005.





	Family Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100's “Snape's New Year's Resolutions” challenge in 2005.

When his Mother was alive Snape used to sit down with her on New Year's Eve and write out a New Year’s resolution. It was always done at exactly 10.15am when his Father was in his laboratory and wouldn’t be out until 12.20.

When he was five it was _Stay quiet and out of Father’s way._

When he was nine it was _Do everything that Father says and practice spells every night._

When he was twelve there were no more resolutions.

And now, at thirty-seven he sat at his desk and wrote _1\. Buy flowers. 2. Visit Mother’s grave._


End file.
